Memory Erase
by MalfoyRocks
Summary: ON HOLD.When Seto and Mokuba were sent to the orphanage Seto never expected to meet someone like her. What happens when Gozaburo gets in the way? Why when he sees her again after 3 years of being apart doesn't she remember him?SetoOC
1. The New KIds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Authors Note: **Seto is 12 and Mokuba is 7. It will be at least 4 to 5 chapters before they are the age they are on the show. The story starts out slow, but I promise it gets a WHOLE lot better. Just give it a chance. I promise you won't be disappointed. I am told it starts getting really good around chapter 3, so give it a chance. I had this up before, but I deleted it and revised it. I would also like to state that Seto and my OC do act a little more mature than regular 12 year olds, but you have to keep in mind what they have been through.

This first chapter goes a bit fast because I want to get to the important stuff. This is more of a 'you need to know his stuff' chapter. OK…..Hope you like it!!!!

**The New Kids:**

All around the playground curious looks were being given to the two young boys that had just arrived. The youngest of the boys had raven hair with stormy eyes and the oldest had silky brown hair with brilliant blue eyes. The little girl that had been looking at both of them with a warm smile, rather than curiosity, approached the boys with many stares of warning from the other children.

"Hi my name is Renée" said the lovely young girl.

The oldest of the boys couldn't help but notice that the girl was pretty. She had almost purely black eyes and long black hair. Her skin was porcelain and her smile was comforting. She looked a little like his mother.

"Hello, my name is Seto and this is my little brother Mokuba" said the oldest boy patting the youngest on the head.

She gave them both a smile and handed them a chocolate chip cookie." Enjoy it while it lasts, you won't be getting anymore of these in here. Only newbie's get cookies on their first day."

"So how long have you been in here?" Mokuba said wiping the chocolate from his face with his sleeve.

"Oh, I've been in and out of the orphanage since I was three. I came here right after my parents died."

"Are Mom died just after Mokuba was born and are dad died about four years ago." Seto said looking down at the ground. When he looked up he began to notice that everyone around them had an unnerving look on their face. "Why is everyone looking at us so weird?"

"Well, we were told about you before you arrived." she trailed off and lowered her voice. "They told us that you were really smart and that we shouldn't expect you to be around very long because you'll get adopted really quickly, so we were told not to make friends with you."

"Hey! Did you hear that big brother? We're going to be adopted really soon!" Mokuba said looking happily up at his brother.

"She didn't mean you, you little brat." A boy with pail blond hair said walking over to the trio.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE SEAN!" Renée yelled with a much stronger voice than you would expect from a person of her size. She walked right over to the pail haired boy and punched him square in the face.

An older woman ran to the scene quickly and grabbed Renée's arm before she could get in another good punch. "How many times do I have to tell you not to punch the other children!" the older woman said dragging the girl inside behind her.

Seto just stood there stunned having not expected the young girl to do exactly what he was about to do. He didn't like that someone had beat him to the punch (literally), but he did like that she stood up for his little brother. "I think we'll get along just fine." Seto said under his breath staring at the door Renée had just been pulled into.

"What?" said Mokuba.

"Nothing Mokuba, finish your cookie."

Seto didn't understand at first why she had been so defensive of someone she had just met, but he quickly got an answer. He heard two kids begin to talk about her once the adults had gone into the building. He shifted his head so that he could over hear the conversation more easily.

"Yeah, that stupid kid made fun of her little brother when he was here." said a tall slender boy with short black hair.

"Brother? I didn't know she had a brother." said a short frumpy looking boy.

"Well you haven't been here that long now have you." The taller of the two said as more of a statement than a question. "He died about two years ago."

"How?"

"They were both adopted by the same family and she was the only one that survived a fire that burned there whole house down."

Seto turned away from the two boys and began to walk inside with Mokuba running along side him.

"Wait Seto I can't walk that fast." Mokuba said stumbling.

Seto immediately slowed his pace to a normal speed. When he walked inside he saw Renée sitting in a chair facing a corner, a bruise graced her porcelain arm.

"I could have taken care of that little matter myself you know." He said looking down at the girl.

"Yeah, but it gave me a good excuse to finally hit that ass." She said with a smirk.

Seto laughed at the unexpected comment. "Do you want to come and play with Mokuba and me?"

Up until now Mokuba had been in his own little world looking around the room of brightly colored walls and toys lined up sky high. "What?" He said with a confused expression on his face only having heard his name.

Renée having noticed his brightened eyes looking at the toys said "Those aren't for you Mokuba. Only the special kids get to play with those."

"What do you mean by special kids?" Seto said with curiosity.

"Well, I guess you could say the kids that suck up like that ass Sean." She said with a discussed look as the name passed her lips.

"Well, well, well. Only here for thirty minutes and already braking rules are we?" the older woman who had dragged Renée inside said. "Both of you outside now! I won't have anymore children disobey me."

Renée looked at Seto and said "Go, I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had pasted and they had all become extremely close. Renée had become somewhat of a mother figure to Mokuba. She read him a story every night and tucked him in. Seto really liked that he had such wonderful help with his brother. He could protect Mokuba, but he was seriously lacking in the motherly department.

The older children got to stay up an hour more than the kids Mokuba's age, so Seto and Renée spent that time getting to know one another. She told him about her brother and her life. He told her about his parents and his life before the orphanage. They had a lot in common. Both were very bright for their age in their own unique way. He was more book and logically smart. She on the other hand was very good with anything having to do with music. She often felt that she wasn't good at anything else, but at least she could play Mozart by the age of eight.

One night at about 1:00am Seto heard a loud scream that sounded very familiar. He jumped out of bed and ran to where the girls slept. He was really glad the adults had drifted off to sleep hours ago since he would have been beaten if he was caught out of bed. He tip toed into the room looking for Renée's bed in the darkness. There were about five beds in the small compact sleeping area, but only three were being slept in. It wasn't hard to find which bed was Renée's since there was only one with a moving body in it. He knew the other girls must have been wakened by the scream, but knew they could care less if Renée fell off a bridge much less if she was just having a bad dream. He walked over to the bed and quickly grabbed Renée's shoulders to shake her awake.

"Oh, Seto!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me? He was the only family I had." She buried her face into Seto's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably.

"We will be your family, me and Mokuba." He said as he stroked her back gently. "I will take care of you. I will never leave you. I promise."

"You can't promise things like that Seto." She said lifting her head to look at his deep blue eyes. "We are in an orphanage. You're going to be adopted and I will still be here. Don't look at me like that Seto! You know it's true. No one wants a loud mouth girl that has nightmares every night. That's why I always get sent back here."

"I won't let anyone adopted me unless they adopted you and Mokuba." He said pulling her into a hug. He wasn't exactly the touchy feely type, but he didn't mind it so much with Renée.

She pulled away and chuckled. "What? You want me to be your sister?"

"No. I just don't want to leave you here alone. I don't exactly think of you as a sister."

She looked up at him with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. "Then how do you think of me?"

He began to look a little flustered and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I just know it's not as a sister. Just because we get adopted by the same people doesn't mean we have to act like brother and sister. Let's just stick to what we've got going now, OK?"

"Whatever you say Seto." She said burying her face in his neck as she hugged him.

He began to pull away, but as he did her hug quickly tightened. "Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"Just for a little bit." She said yawning.

**Next Chapter: **Will Seto keep his promise?

**Authors note:** Please review...It would be much appreciated. I already have 8 chapters ready, so If you review I'll be more inclined to post those chapters more often.


	2. Promise Kept

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!!!!

_**Promise kept:**_

Seto held her in his arms listening to her breath. He didn't know why, but feeling the constant in and out motion of her breathing made him feel at peace. He liked holding her knowing that she was safe and close.

That night, as he watched her sleep, he decided then and there that he could not leave her in this place. He wouldn't be able live with himself if he abandoned her. He knew that Renée had just passed it off as him trying to comfort her, but he had really meant what he said.

The next morning Seto woke with the scent of peaches and the feeling of a warm body in his arms. When he looked down he realized that he had fallen asleep on Renée's bed the night before. He quickly looked at the clock on the bed side table. It read 5:30am. He was really thankful that the adults didn't wake up until 7:00am. Just then he heard a noise outside the girl's bedroom door.

"I don't understand why that horrible man has to come so early." Seto heard the very familiar voice of the old woman that ran the orphanage. He was frozen in place with fear. _What if she comes in here_?

"Well, he said that 6:00 am was the only time he could come because of work." Another woman's voice sounded in the hall.

"You go and wake the boy. Tell him to dress nice." The head of the orphanage said.

"Ok" said the other woman.

Seto just lay there stunned with fear. _When they go in there they will see that I'm gone._ He slowly began to untangle himself from Renée's grasp.

"Seto?" Renée said in a half asleep state. "Don't leave yet. Stay a bit longer."

"Do you even realize what time it is?" Seto said in a hushed voice.

"Two?"

"Not quite. It's 5:30 in the morning."

Renée shot out of bed like someone had electrocuted her. "5:30? You are going to be in so much trouble."

"HE'S GONE. HE'S NOT IN HIS BED!" A voice came from the hall.

Seto's heart began to race. All of a sudden he felt a hard push on his arm. He fell to the floor with a painful blow. He looked at Renée to start yelling at her, but stopped when he heard the faint foot steps outside the door. He froze in place as the door began to open.

"Big Brother?" a small fragile voice came from the door as it opened.

Seto popped out from the side of the bed when he realized it was just his little brother.

"Mokuba, what are you doing up so early?" Seto said dusting himself off.

"The old lady is looking for you, so she woke me up and told me to find you."

Mokuba crawled on the bed and snuggled his head against Renée's arm and fell asleep.

"Great! Now the WHOLE family is going to get in trouble." Seto said as he watched Mokuba sleep.

"Hey, I'm going to get in trouble too!" Renée said looking angry at that fact that he didn't realize she would also get punished for having two boys in her bed.

"I said the whole family. Did you not hear me?" Seto said with a warm smile trying to remind her of last night.

Renée just sat there looking at him like he was nuts. She thought it was sweet, but she wasn't even going to comment on it. She knew the whole 'family' thing wouldn't last. The minute someone wanted to adopt him and his brother without her they would take it.

Just then the door opened and a woman in very bright colors walked in the room. She was the only nice adult in the whole place, so they weren't scared when they saw her. "I thought you might be in here" the woman said. "Seto you better get to your room now before Miss Bruta (the head of the orphanage) finds you in here."

Seto didn't hesitate in moving from the room very quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:00am, on the dot, a man in red entered the orphanage. He didn't exactly look like the nicest man, but Seto wasn't one to judge on appearance alone.

"Hello. You must be Seto. I've heard quite a lot about you over the past few days." Seto took the man's hand in greeting.

"How exactly have you heard of me sir?"

"Well, when you have a smart boy like you in a place like this they tend to stick out." The man said with a laugh as he let go of Seto's hand. "My name is Gozaburo Kaiba."

"Have you come to adopt me Mr. Kaiba?"

"Not quite. I have donated a lot of money to this orphanage and wanted to be photographed giving the check to a promising young mind. " He said in a cold businesslike manner.

"Sir, do you play chess?" Seto said with a smile as he looked up at the man. Seto knew the answer already. He knew exactly who Gozaburo Kaiba was, but he wasn't about to let Gozaburo know that.

"Yes, I do play and quite well if I say so myself. I am one of the top chess players in the country. I have never lost a match. Why do you ask, boy? Do you want to actually try and play against me?" He laughed at the thought.

"Well, if we are going to play we might as well make it interesting." Seto said copying a line from a movie he had once seen.

"What did you have in mind?" Gozaburo said with a bit of shock.

Seto wasn't stupid. He had planned this the minute he was told that Gozaburo would be coming. He had seen Gozaburo on television playing chess about a month ago. He thought it looked interesting, so he began to study the game. He knew he could beat Gozaburo if he just tried hard enough. "If I win you have to adopt me, my little brother, and my friend Renée."

Gozaburo looked at his watch and then looked at Seto. "I have about fifteen minutes to kill. Sure I'll play you kid, but don't expect to win. Like I said before I'm a champion."

Seto ran to get the chess board and set it up on a nearby table.

Gozaburo sat down and began to shift in the child sized chair.

"You can make the first move." Gozaburo spoke as though he was doing Seto a favor.

They began to play and after a few minutes Gozaburo started to realize that maybe beating Seto wouldn't be so easy.

Seto looked very hard at the board calculating every move before acting upon it. Gozaburo was good, but not good enough.

6:45 rolled around and they were still at it. Seto was not going to let this man win. He would have given anything to get Renée, Mokuba, and himself out of this horrible place.

"Check mate." Seto yelled out in glory.

"But, but how?" Gozaburo Said with complete and utter shock on his face. "How could you have possibly beaten me? You are just a child."

"I guess I am just better than you." Seto simply stated with a smirk. "I take it that you will be holding up your end of the deal."

"Don't worry. I never go back on my word. It's not honorable." Gozaburo said as he stood from the small chair. "I'll go get started on the paper work." He turned to leave, but then turned back to look at Seto. "I would like to meet the other two I will be taking into my home. Go get them boy."

Although Seto didn't like to be told what to do he didn't find this request too much to ask. "Yes sir." He rose out of the chair and went to go get Renée and Mokuba.

A few minutes later Seto had emerged back into the room with Renée at his side and Mokuba at hers.

"Ah! What a beautiful little girl. She is breathtaking." Gozaburo said taking her face in his hand.

"Thank you, sir." She said with a nervous smile.

"And you must be little Momukah." Gozaburo said looking at Mokuba with disinterest.

"It's Mokuba, sir." Mokuba said looking rather hurt by the look he was receiving from the man.

"Oh, sorry." He once again looked at the boy with little notice. "Well, I'll go start the paper work." With that he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later they were being picked up by a limo.

"Wow, big brother. Is this for us?" Mokuba said with eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes, I would think so sense we're the only people out here." Seto said looking at Mokuba with a sarcastic smile.

"I wish you wouldn't pick on me." Mokuba said to Seto looking rather hurt.

"But you're so pickable." Seto said to Mokuba with a smile trying to show him that he was just joking.

"HEY! No I'm n ……."

Renée jumped in-between them and put up her hands in front of both of their faces.

"If you two don't stop you are going to drive me crazy! Please just get in the limo and shut up" Renée burst out. She was very on edge. She had not been feeling really good about the whole adoption thing. She knew something was not right about the man that just adopted them. She didn't want to go, but she had no choice unless she wanted to be separated from the only people she cared about.

"What's your problem?" Seto said with anger in his voice. He didn't think the situation had called for him to get yelled at.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous. Do you forgive me?" Renée said giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you're forgiven." Seto said as he reached for the door handle on the limo still sounding a little angry.

Renée grabbed his hand before he reached the handle and said "I really am sorry." She put her forehead to his temple and just stayed there for a few seconds. Before she pulled away she placed a light kiss on Seto's cheek.

Seto could barley stand it as she placed her head on his. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. He could smell her peach scented hair. The smell that lulled him into a trace everyday he had been at the orphanage. Then a small kiss was placed on his cheek. He could barely feel it as it was so gentle and quick, but it made his heart jump none the less. He could feel her eye lashes flutter against his skin as she pulled her face away.

"Seto?" Renée said looking at him with concern since he hadn't moved in almost two minutes.

"What?" Seto said as he was pulled out of his trance.

"Can we get into the limo now?"

"Yeah." Seto still sounded a little dazed, but more coherent than before.

The three got into the limo awaiting there new life.

**Authors note: **I just want to say that they are now legally brother and sister, but they REALLY do not feel like brother and sister. So please do not say that this is gross or whatever….besides, I'll just go ahead and tell you guys that this little arrangement isn't going to last too long, so for all you people that think this is a taboo don't worry.


	3. Perfect Children

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

_**Perfect Children:**_

Looking around her new room she noticed that there was a dominating theme, PINK! She hated pink. She might be a girl, but last time she checked her favorite color was blue. Maybe that's why she loved Seto's eyes so much. She loved to stare at Seto as much as she could without him thinking she was nuts. Although now that she thought about it, Seto looked at her a lot too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Renée was woken up by a loud crash outside her door. As she lay debating on whether or not she should go see what had happened, it hit her. When she had entered her room the day before, she had noticed a very expensive looking vase outside her room. As she began to rise out of the bed she heard a man yelling very loudly at what sounded like a very scared little boy.

She jumped out of bed quickly. She was probably going to be sent back to the orphanage today because if that man was yelling at Mokuba she was going to kill him. As her hand reached out to open the door she heard another voice which made her stop. It was Seto yelling at Gozaburo.

"Leave him alone Gozaburo! It wasn't him. It was me, so if you're going to punish anyone it should be me." Seto said stepping in-between Mokuba and Gozaburo.

"Fine boy, if you want to take his punishment for him I'll be more than happy to oblige." Gozaburo said as he grabbed Seto's arm dragging him down the stairs.

Renée stood there on the other side of the door not knowing what to do. Should she try and go help Seto? Would Seto want her to? Her thoughts were stopped by her door opening very slowly.

"He's going to punish Seto and it's all my fault." Mokuba said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Mokuba your brother will be fine." If only she had believed those words maybe she wouldn't have been so worried.

"I had a n-nightmare and I-I just wanted to come an-and sleep with you." He said trying to hold back the sobs.

"Mokuba, how on earth did you manage to break that vase? It's huge! It's not like you couldn't see it."

"I didn't mean to. I was walking to your room when I saw something…"

"What Mokuba?" Renée said trying to push the boy for an answer.

"Well…I didn't exactly see anything, but something was chasing me down the hall. All I could see is whatever it was… it was something black. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into the vase."

"IT! What do you mean IT? What do you think; you saw a ghost or something?" Renée said thinking about how ridiculous this sounded.

"Maybe" He hung his head low looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'll go find out what it really was." She said as she opened her door to step out into the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gozaburo grabbed his arm it felt like it was being pulled off. He knew that if he hadn't stepped in Mokuba would have been seriously hurt.

Gozaburo continued to drag Seto down the stairs. When they had reached the bottom, they turned to the left into a room that Seto assumed was Gozaburo's office. It was very plain and clean. It had a big desk in the middle of the room where Gozaburo sat down. He motioned for Seto to sit in the chair facing him on the other side of the desk.

"Seto you're a smart boy, so I'm going to let you choose your punishment." He said with a smug smile.

Seto didn't like the sound of this, but he nodded to let Gozaburo know he had understood what he said.

"Well...I could send Renée and Mokuba back to the orphanage."

"No, please don't do that!" Seto said with tears threatening to come.

"Or I could simply get rid of you." Gozaburo said obviously enjoying the panicked look on Seto's face. "And your last choice is that I beat the hell out of you." He said leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers.

Seto sat there stunted at what choices he had been given. It was very plain to see what he would have to choose.

Seto looked up with a determined look in his eyes. "Then I choose the beating."

"Very well my boy." Gozaburo said as he rose from his chair and walked over to Seto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Renée stepped out into the hallway it was pitch dark. It was still early enough in the morning that the sun hadn't completely risen yet. She searched around the wall with her hand trying to find a switch. She finally found one about halfway down the hall. She flicked it on and was very startled when something black jumped on her and made her fall to the ground.

"Aaahhhhh! Get off of me!" Renée said to the thing that had just pounced on her.

"What is it Renée? Is it a monster?" Mokuba said sticking his head out of her bedroom door.

"Yeah, some monster Mokuba. It's a freaking cat." She said picking up the cat off of her chest.

It was a huge black cat that had odiously been fed too much in its lifetime. Renée brought the cat over to Mokuba so that he could see it was no monster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seto had come out of Gozaburo's office he was feeling very sick to his stomach. Gozaburo had done most of the beating on Seto's middle section. Gozaburo had said it was so no one would see the marks.

Seto began to climb the stairs to go and check on Mokuba. He was trying really hard to stand up straight, but was failing miserably.

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Mokuba and Renée sitting out side of her door playing with a cat. He began to walk toward them trying to look as normal as possible.

"Hey, where did the cat come from?" Seto said trying to keep his voice level.

"Oh, BIG BROTHER! Your ok!" Mokuba said running to his brother and wrapping his arms tightly around Seto's waist.

Seto just stood there too shocked from the pain to even move. He had been trying so hard to keep what had happened to him a secret, but at this rate he might pass out from the pain.

Renée quickly rose off the floor when she saw the expression on Seto's face and ran to get Mokuba off of him. "Mokuba, why don't you go back to bed now that you know everything's ok, alright?"

Mokuba looked up at Renée and gave her a smile "ok" he said as he went down the hallway to his room.

When Seto saw that Mokuba had turned the corner he collapsed onto the floor. Renée immediately went to his side trying to help him sit down. She managed to get him into a seated position with his back against the wall.

"What happened to you?" she said as she brought her hand up to his face trying to give him comfort without hurting him.

He was amazed at what little physical contact it took for her to make him feel better. He lifted his hand to his face and took her hand in his.

"Seto?" She slowly lowered herself closer to Seto placing her head on his shoulder.

The sudden weight on his shoulder sent a little shot of pain down his side, but he didn't move. He would take the pleasure of having her so close to him over getting rid of a little pain any day.

She was pulled out of her bliss when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly lifted her head and began trying to pull her hand away from Seto. Until now she hadn't realized what a strong grip he had on her.

"Seto, someone's coming." She said trying to get her hand back.

Seto shot back to the real world in a flash. "What?"

"Seto someone's coming. We have to get out of the hallway. We're going to get in trouble." She said as she rose off the floor trying to help Seto up as well.

As quickly as she could, she got Seto and herself to her room. She helped him to her bed and then went to shut the door.

"Renée what are you doing up so early?" Gozaburo said when he saw her closing her door.

She stepped out into the hallway so he wouldn't see that Seto was in her room.

"I was woken up by all of the commotion out here. I'm going back to sleep now if that's ok." she said with as much politeness as she could muster. It took all of the strength she had in her not to kill the man in front of her. She didn't know what he had done to Seto, but she knew it and been bad and painful.

"Of course it's alright. You will be needing to get all the sleep you can. You have a big day tomorrow." Gozaburo said as he smiled at her.

"What do you mean I have a big day tomorrow?"

"You start your lessons tomorrow. I have taken the liberty of getting you voice, piano, and dance lessons." Gozaburo looked down at her and gave her an almost nice smile.

"Um…thank you sir."

It had always been her dream to get properly trained in voice and piano, but she didn't know about this whole dance thing. She could barely walk a straight line without tripping, so how was she suppose to be able to dance? On top of that, she hated that it was being paid for by such a horrible man.

"I will make you the daughter everyone wants my dear." He said as he walked away leaving her in the hallway alone.

She stepped back into her room with a bit of a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, my lessons start tomorrow also." Seto lifted his head up from the pillow, having obviously heard the conversation outside. "I am to take business lessons so I can take over that mans stupid company when he retires."

"What did he mean by I'll make you the daughter everyone wants?" she said sitting down on the bed next to Seto.

"You will be his trophy daughter and I will be his trophy son. You are the talented one and I am the smart one. He wants to have perfect children. That's why we need to watch after Mokuba closely. He doesn't want him around. He'll get rid of Mokuba the first chance he gets." Seto said looking very seriously at Renée.

"Seto, if I'm his daughter and you're his son doesn't that make us brother and sister?" Renée said looking down at Seto.

"No, we were friends long before we got adopted and I never felt like you were my sister at all." Seto said pushing himself up on his elbows. "Do you think of me as a brother?"

"No, I don't think I ever could."

Seto raised himself up even more until his face was level with Renée's. There faces were so close that if one of them moved an inch they would be touching.

"Then what do you think we are?" Seto said looking deep into Renée's eyes.

"I-I don't kn-know." She said trying to catch her breath. She felt like her heart was going to explode and her lungs were going to collapse. This conversation was beginning to sound really familiar.

Seto closed in the gap between their faces and pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet and gentile kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away far enough so he could see Renée's face.

Her eyes were huge and her mouth was open in shock. She couldn't believe he had just done that. She had just been given her first kiss.

Seto sat there looking at her with a smirk.

Renée finally gained enough composure to close her mouth, but still didn't move her gaze away from Seto.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" He said still having the smirk on his face.

"Answer what?" Renée had completely forgotten what he had asked.

"If we are not brother and sister then what are we?" He said to her hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"What are my choices?" Renée didn't exactly know what Seto wanted to hear.

"Well…. We could be friends or…..we could be boyfriend and girlfriend." The last part Seto said rather quickly.

"I would like to be your girlfriend if that's alright with you." Renée said finally getting up enough courage to voice her feelings.

"Would that be alright with me! I just kissed you! Of course it's alright with me." Seto said with the biggest smile he could give.

"Um….. What exactly do boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Renée said looking at Seto with a bit of shyness in her voice.

"Why don't we just play it by ear" Seto said looking at her not knowing the exact answer to the question.

"Ok, that's fine by me."

Seto laid back down on the bed and motioned for Renée to lay down beside him.

She laid down with her back to his face. She wanted him to hold her, but not if that meant hurting himself.

He placed one of his arms under her head and the other around her waist and pulled her close to him. He turned her over so that her head was on his shoulder and her face was buried in his neck. He then placed his head on the pillow and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Authors Note:** You might think they're acting a little old for their age, but I really don't think they are. My best friend had her first makeout session at 12 so….I think this is pretty tame compared to that….LOL.


	4. Memory Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_**Memory Lost:**_

When she realized Seto was asleep she lifted her head and kissed him on his cheek. She laid her head back down and began to breathe in the scent of his hair. She wanted so badly to go to sleep, but with all that had happened she doubted she would be able to.

She laid there for a few more minutes, loving the sound of Seto's heart beat, before she decided to get up and check on Mokuba. She carefully untangled herself from Seto's arms and slipped out of bed.

She started down the hallway to Mokuba's room when she heard a man talking in one of the rooms. Being the curious person that she was, she decided to go and see what the man was talking about.

When she got to the door she realized that the man talking was Gozaburo and that he was, what she thought, on the phone. She stood there with her ear to the door straining to hear the conversation.

"That's right Noah. I have adopted a new son." She heard Gozaburo say.

Then she heard something she hadn't expected, another voice.

"But father, don't you want me anymore?" She heard the other voice say.

"Of course I do Noah and that's one of the reasons I adopted my new son. You need a body, remember?"

Renée didn't know what to think of this. 'Body?' she thought to herself. 'What did he mean by you need a body?'

Just then she felt herself fall forward into the room. She looked up and realized that Gozaburo had opened the door and was now looking down at her.

"Well, what are we going to do with you?" Gozaburo said looking down at Renée.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto turned over and realized that the warm body he had been holding was gone. He hurt even worse now because his muscles had tensed up in his sleep.

He tried getting off the bed, but was having a difficult time of it. He decided that rolling off the bed would be the best option.

He began to roll off the bed when he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the hallway. He forgot all about his pain and began to run to the door. When he opened it he saw Renée lying on the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What happened:**

Renée looked up at the man wondering what horrific thing he was going to do to her. Gozaburo picked her up off the floor and made her stand straight.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to erase your memory." Gozaburo said as he gave a fake frown.

She was horrified. "What do you mean? You can't do that, it's not possible."

"I make technology for the government my dear. It is quite possible." Gozaburo said taking the girl's hand and leading her to a chair in the far corner of the room. "I had really hoped that you wouldn't be so much trouble. I will only erase the last ten minutes of your memory. I hope I won't have to do this again." He began to take a long sharp object out of a cabinet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto ran to her side and picked her up off the floor. He carried her into her bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot.

He had completely forgotten about his injury until he put her down and felt the sharp pain in his stomach as he sat down beside her.

Renée opened her eyes slowly to see Seto looking at her with worried eyes.

"Seto, why are you looking at me like that? Did I have another nightmare?" Renée looked up at him and touched his face with her hand.

"Where were you?" Seto looked down at her and leaned in closer to her.

"What do you mean? I've been here sleeping with you." Renée looked at him with confusion.

"Renée you were in the hallway on the floor not even a minute ago! Where were you?"

"Seto calm down. I was probably sleepwalking."

"Fine, I guess I can't take my eyes off of you for a second without you getting into some kind of trouble." He rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed beside her.

"Hey! You're the one always getting into trouble."

He closed his eyes and began to give a fake sounding snore.

"Seto get up!" Renée said pushing on his arm.

At this he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Seto let go of me!" she said trying to free herself from his grasp.

"No!" Seto said as he began to tickle her stomach.

"Seto! Seto please stop before you give me a heart attack." She said laughing.

Seto kissed her neck before he let go of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I just couldn't help myself." He said laughing.

"You can attack me anytime you want to." She said leaning in closer to him. "But only if I can attack you also. You just wait until you heal. I'll get you back" She said with a smirk.

Seto smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be sure to heal slowly." He smiled and began to laugh.

Renée stuck out her tongue and laid back down on the bed crossing her arms.

"I need to go to my room now. Will you be ok by yourself for a while?" Seto said looking down at Renée wanting to laugh when he saw her face soften at the words.

"But I don't want you to leave." Renée said sitting up on the bed so she could look at Seto better.

"If I get caught in here you know I will be punished." Seto said laying back down on the bed.

"Ok fine, you can go."

"I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed. Mokuba had tried to stay out of Gozaburo's way, but wasn't very successful at it. Seto had been beaten several more times over the past month. Renée had begged Seto to let her take some of the punishment, but Seto wouldn't let her. She was becoming increasingly worried about Seto. With every beating he became less and less like the boy she knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't gotten up to get dressed yet. She knew she had a lesson today, but just couldn't seem to drag herself out of bed.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in! It's open!" She shouted at the door.

Gozaburo walked into the room caring a big red box with a gold bow on top.

"Good morning, my dear." Gozaburo said as he sat down on the bed beside Renée. "I bought you a present. It's for the party tonight."

Renée looked up at him "Party?"

"I'm hosting a party tonight. It is after all Seto's birthday. Thirteen is an important age in a man's life. He will be meeting very important people tonight" Gozaburo handed her the box.

"Thank you." She began to unwrap the box.

What was inside she would have never imagined. It was a gorgeous white silk dress. It would probably meet her at about her knees and it was an off the shoulder top. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Do you like it?" Gozaburo said fascinated by the reaction he was getting from Renée.

"I love it! Thank you!" She looked up at the man. She knew it would have probably been appropriate to hug the man, but just because he gave her a dress didn't mean she had to jump in his arms and act like he was a good person. She still hated him. He had hurt Seto and that wouldn't be forgotten nor ignored no matter what the man gave her.

"Your piano lesson starts in an hour, so I suggest you get dressed." He rose from the bed and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto heard a knock at his door. It was Gozaburo.

"Get dressed boy. We have work to do today." With that Gozaburo left the room.

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Just 2 more chapters and Seto will be the age he is on the show!!!! Please review!!!! Thanks :)


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**The Party:**

Seto felt exhausted as he left Gozaburo's office. He felt like falling on the floor right where he was and going to sleep.

He had been worked to his limit. He could still hear the words of Gozaburo ringing in his ears. "You might be a smart boy, but you have much to learn about what it takes to be me."

He dragged himself up the stairs to his room. When he arrived he noticed a black suit on his bed with a note attached.

_**Dear Seto,**_

**_I am hosting a party tonight for your birthday and to introduce you to some of my business associates. This is the suit you are to wear. I have also provided a suit for your little brother. I trust that you will watch him tonight and make sure he doesn't make a mockery out of the party. _**

_**Your Father**_

He crumpled up the paper as he finished reading it. 'Father? What makes him think he has a right to call himself my father? I hate him.'

Just then there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to see Renée in her white dress. She had put her hair up with a few pieces of hair falling around her face and had silver sandals on that matched her jewelry. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey, why aren't you ready yet? The party starts in an hour." She said looking at his messed up hair and untidy clothing.

He just stood there staring at her.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"You look really nice." He said smiling at her gently.

He had thought she was pretty before, but he had never seen her all dressed up. Renée was a bit of a tomboy at heart, so he never expected to see her dressed in such girly clothing.

"Stop staring at me! You're making me nervous." She said pushing his arm in a playful manner.

"I can look at you if I want to. Just go ahead and try to stop me." He said looking at her with more concentration in his eyes.

"Stop it Seto! I mean it." She said looking at him with frustration.

"All I'm doing is looking at you and saying that you look nice. Would you rather me have said you looked horrible?" he said rolling his eyes and sitting on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she said sitting beside him and putting her chin on his shoulder.

"I feel fine, just a little sore." He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Seto why do you let him hit you like that? Why don't you tell someone and we can leave this place." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"And go where? Back to the orphanage?" he said moving away from Renée's grasp to look at her. "It's either get hit, here or there. The only difference is that here I know you and Mokuba will be safe. Gozaburo won't hit you and Mokuba because I won't let him. They hurt you there. I know they did. I saw the bruises." He said taking her hand in his. "As long as we stay here you and Mokuba are safe and that's all that matters to me." He let go of her hand and got up from the bed.

"Seto, but your getting hurt here and that _does_ matter to me. He has no right to hit you Seto. Please listen to me. It's not safe here if your not safe also. If you won't tell someone then I will." She said getting up from the bed and walking over to Seto.

He turned around quickly at the words and grabbed her shoulders tightly. "No, you won't. Don't you dare tell. It's my decision not yours. I will decide what is best for everyone, even if it means I have to make some sacrifices."

"No, I'm not going to let you do that." She said putting her arms around his waist and hugging him softly as she began to cry.

As he felt her embrace he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. When he realized that she was crying he began to softly stroke her back and rock her slightly in his arms.

"You have to let me. I've made up my mind and there is no changing it." He said softly.

She began to cry harder at the words and held onto him tighter, but not hard enough to hurt him.

He pulled her away from him so he could look at her. "Renée, go clean yourself up and let me get dressed for the party."

"Ok Seto."

He leaned in and kissed her tear stained face. He could taste the salty tears as he kissed her.

She left the room with one last worried look at Seto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in its fourth hour. Mokuba had become very tired and had gone to bed hours ago.

Gozaburo had been parading Seto and Renée around like they were on display meeting suit after suit.

"Good evening Mr. Vance. I'm so glad you could make it." Gozaburo said to a tall man in a tuxedo.

"Hello Gozaburo. Lovely party. I don't believe you've met my son. I adopted him a week ago." Mr. Vance said motioning to a boy of about fourteen with pail blond hair standing next to him.

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Hello sir. My name is Sean." The boy said as he shook Gozaburo's hand.

Seto and Renée who had been talking to a group of businessmen turned around to see Sean, the boy that Renée had punched at the orphanage for making fun of Mokuba.

When Sean saw the both of them he smirked and looked at Gozaburo. "Is this your lovely daughter, Mr. Kaiba?." Sean said as he motioned towards Renée and gave Seto a quick glance.

Sean was obviously trying to get on Seto's nerves, but it wasn't working. Seto was secure in the fact that Renée hated Sean's guts and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Yes this is my beautiful daughter Renée." Gozaburo said motioning for Renée to come over.

Seto just watched as the four of them began talking. Sean was very obviously flirting with Renée, but Seto just stood there and watched almost finding Sean's empty attempts amusing.

Renée on the other hand was not finding Sean's advances so humorous. She was trying so hard to get away, but Gozaburo kept bringing her back into the conversation.

Music started to play and people began to dance.

"Wonderful band you managed to get Gozaburo." Mr. Vance said bobbing his head to the music.

"Renée would you care to dance?" Sean said reaching out his hand to her.

Before Renée had a chance to answer, Gozaburo had pushed her toward Sean and said "Of course she wants to dance."

"Wonderful." Sean said as he practically dragged Renée onto the dance floor.

Seto felt his blood start to boil. It was ok if Sean wanted to flirt with her, but touching her was another story.

Renée could feel blue eyes burning into the back of her head as she danced with Sean. 'I don't know why he's getting mad. What was I suppose to do? Punch Sean in front of fifty business men and women.' She began to feel really sick at her stomach. She hated for Seto to feel bad, but what was making her stomach sick was the fact that she had to dance with Sean.

Seto was just about to go over to them when the music stopped playing.

Renée was led back by Sean to where Gozaburo and Mr. Vance were. They began to talk again about business and politics. All of a sudden Gozaburo made a suggestion that made Renée want to crawl in a hole and die. "Why don't you two go to Renée's dance together? It's in a month. It's part of her dance lessons." Gozaburo said smiling at Sean and Renée.

"Oh! I would be delighted." Sean said looking up at Gozaburo.

Seto gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist. He wanted to kill Sean. Seto knew Renée didn't want to go with Sean, but this still pissed him off. She and Mokuba were all he had. He wasn't just going to let Gozaburo push a guy on her without putting up a fight.

"Renée why don't you give Sean a tour of the house." Gozaburo said as he smiled at Sean.

"Um….but….I."

"Go on. Don't be shy." Gozaburo said a little more stern than he meant to.

"Yes sir." Renée said looking down at the ground as she began to walk out of the room. As she was leaving she tried to avoid eye contact with Seto. She already knew how he must look so why make herself feel worse by looking at it.

Seto felt like he was going to explode. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after her, but Gozaburo would see and make him stay.

He thought about it for a couple more minutes before he decided to excuse himself to the bathroom.

When he left the room he had no clue what direction to go in. He began to listen very carefully for any sign that they were near, but he heard nothing.

He decided to try upstairs since he needed to check on Mokuba anyway. 'If he lays one figure on her I swear I will kill him.' He thought to himself.

He reached the top of the stairs, but heard nothing. He had just decided to go and check on Mokuba when he heard a sound coming from his room.

He slowly went to the door and put his ear to it.

"So where is your little boyfriend now?" he heard a boy say. "Not here to protect you?"

"Well, obviously I don't need him to protect me considering I can beat your ass up pretty easily." He heard a girl's voice say.

"Oh please. You think your so bad ass. You got a lucky punch in and nothing more." The boy said. "Now who's hurting who?" he heard the boy say.

"Stop it your hurting me!" the girl yelled out.

Seto immediately swung the door open. He saw Renée pinned up against the wall by Sean. He had one hand on Renée's throat and the other holding her struggling arms together.

When Sean saw Seto he backed away from Renée with a horrified look on his face.

Renée, seeing Seto, ran to him and fell into his arms.

Seto paid no attention as he felt Renée's arms wrap around him. All his attention and energy was focused on Sean. Seto moved Renée off of him and began to walk toward Sean.

"Get out of the room Renée!" Seto shouted at her.

"But why?" Renee asked with worry in her voice.

The look that he gave her when he turned around horrified her. She had never seen that anger in Seto's eyes before.

"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled even louder at her.

This time Renée didn't ask any questions. She quickly left the room with a slam of the door behind her.

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Only one more chapter until Seto is the age he is in the show. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. I'll try and put out the next chapter pretty quick because I know everyone really wants me to get to chapter 7. Review please!!!!


	6. Dead?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_**"Dead?":**_

At least two hours had past. Renée sat on her bed staring at the door. She didn't know what to do. 'What was Seto doing? He wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt Sean would he? Gozaburo would kill him.' The thoughts kept playing like a broken record. She put her face in her hands and began to cry for the fifth time.

Just then she heard a faint knock at her door. She rose from the bed and unlocked the door.

She had expected to see Seto, but was gravely disappointed. It was Gozaburo. He still had on the tux from earlier, but something was very different about it. The crisp white shirt from earlier now had faint blood stains. The once perfectly tied tie was gone along with the black jacket he had been wearing. She looked down at his hands to see bloody knuckles.

"Where is Seto?" Renée asked in barley a whisper.

Gozaburo just stared at her with blank and emotionless eyes.

"Where is Seto!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"He, my dear, is in his room wailing in pain because of you." Gozaburo said as he pushed Renée aside and entered her room.

Renée began to run for the door, but was grabbed by the arm. She felt herself be thrown on to her bed. She looked up to see Gozaburo standing over her with anger in his eyes.

"You made me lose one of my biggest clients. You might not have been the one to beat that boy up, but you're the reason Seto did it."

"Seto hit Sean?" Renée said in shock.

"HIT HIM! He nearly killed the boy!" Gozaburo said moving a little closer to where Renée was.

"I don't believe you! Seto wouldn't hurt a fly! He's not like you! He is sweet and kind." She yelled at Gozaburo. 'Seto couldn't have hurt Sean that bad. Seto doesn't have it in him. Right?' She thought to herself.

"You are one big distraction to him. He could do great things if you weren't around." Gozaburo said moving even closer to Renée. "I'm sending you away Renée."

"NO! You can't. Seto won't let you. He will find me! You know he will."

"He won't look for someone he thinks is dead." Gozaburo walked closer and stopped when he was a foot away from Renée.

"What do you mean dead?" She began to shake uncontrollably. She wanted to move away from Gozaburo, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. "A-Are y-you going to k-kill me?

"No my dear. I said he won't look for someone he _thinks_ is dead." He said as he sat down on the bed next to Renée. "You are too big of a distraction to Seto. He needs to be all about the work. He needs to be more like me."

"No!" She began to cry. "He won't ever be like you! He cares too much about people. You won't get to him. He is stronger than you."

"Your right, I won't be able to mold him. Not until you're gone. You are the only one standing in my way and I get rid of people that are in my way." Gozaburo said as he took a sharp looking object out of his pocket. "Do you remember this?"

"N-no." She said looking at the scary object.

"I have used it on you before."

"What is it?" She said backing away from the man.

"It can erase memories. I used it on you the second day you were here." He said turning his head to look at the horrified girl. "It hypnotizes people to forget certain moments in there life. You had walked in on me talking to my son, so I had to erase that memory."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, he died just before you arrived."

"But then how were you talking to him?" Renée said with fear in her voice.

"His body might have died, but I preserved his mind in a virtual world. I was going to upload his mind into Seto's body." He looked at the girl and saw her eyes become very large in horror. "But I have been thinking and I don't think that I will do that now. Seto would be better at running my company than Noah would. I could tell that with only one lesson"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Renée said looking up at Gozaburo.

"I might as well tell you. You won't remember any of this in a few minutes." He looked down at the object in his hand. "I am going to make you forget this whole place. I have paid a family to take you in as there new adopted daughter. You won't remember me or this house. You won't remember anything from the past year."

"But that means I won't remember Seto or Mokuba." She said as tears again began to stream down her face.

"Yes my dear. You won't remember Seto or Mokuba. You will think you were adopted by this family a year ago and that you were in an accident that made you forget the first year of your life with them. I have paid them well to take good care of you."

"No, please don't do this. I don't want to forget Seto. He is the only one that ever cared about me. Please don't do this!" She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. Tears were coming at a rapid pace and she felt like her head was going to explode.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto lay on his bedroom floor staring at the ceiling. He had been there for close to four hours now. The pain he felt prevented him from moving. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't let himself. He wouldn't give Gozaburo the satisfaction of him crying.

He hadn't meant to hurt Sean that bad it just happened. He lost control. Sean wasn't exactly a big guy, so he had easily beaten him. He had only meant to scare Sean, but he had ended up sending him to the hospital.

Gozaburo had come in his room in the middle of the fight and broke it up. When he saw how hurt Sean was he was furious at Seto. Seto had tried to explain what Sean had been doing to Renée, but Gozaburo didn't care. All he saw was one of his most important client's sons lying on the ground completely covered in blood. After the ambulance for Sean had left, Gozaburo had beaten Seto almost as bad as Seto had beaten Sean.

Seto was more hurt than he wanted to admit. He could feel that his arm was either sprained or broken. He was coughing up blood from all the times he had been punched and kicked in the stomach. He felt like he was falling apart.

He heard the door open and saw Gozaburo enter his room.

"Get up and stop acting like a baby." Gozaburo said as he looked down at Seto with a sneer.

Seto could barely move, but he wasn't going to let Gozaburo know that. He somehow managed to get himself on the bed and sit down.

"I need to talk to you Seto." Gozaburo said with a very businesslike tone in his voice. "I sent Renée back to the orphanage about an hour ago."

"What? NO!" Seto said with anger in his voice. "You couldn't have, she would have come and got me."

"She thought it would be easier on you if you didn't say goodbye." He said still having the very businesslike tone. "There is more Seto, but let me warn you before I tell you. If you lose it I will beat you even more than I did last time." There was a long pause. "On the way to the orphanage the car got into an accident……. She is dead Seto and you're just going to have to get over it."

Seto's heart sank. He felt like the whole room was spinning. He felt his body go numb. All he could see or hear was nothingness. He felt like his whole world had just collapsed around him. Tears began to creep down his face. He had tried so hard not to cry, but he was failing miserably.

"I said get over it boy. Now get yourself cleaned up. I expect you to be down stairs in thirty minutes ready for your lessons." Gozaburo said as he walked toward the door.

"But…. How can you expect me to work? I don't understand. What is going on?" Seto could barely put coherent thoughts together. He began to get up from the bed, but fell on the floor. He was crying even harder now. He couldn't control it any longer. He didn't know what to do. He felt so confused.

"Thirty minutes boy. I mean it." Gozaburo said as he exited the room with a slam of the door behind him.

'I will never trust anyone again. Why didn't she say goodbye? The last thing I said to her was get out. I yelled at her. That was her last memory of me. I hate myself. I will never get close to anyone again. Everyone around me just dies. My mom, dad, and now Renée. All I have left is Mokuba. I won't let him down. I won't ever bring anyone into are lives again. People can't be trusted. I can only rely on myself.'

**Next Time:** About 3 years have past. Seto is going to Domino high. There is a new girl in school that Seto thinks looks very familiar, but does he look familiar to her?

**Authors Note:** Next chapter they are all grown up!!!!...Review and I'll update faster. Thanks for reading.


	7. Renee is that You?

**Authors Note:** In this chapter around 3 years have passed.

_**"Renée is that you?":**_

Kaiba sat at his desk typing away at his computer. He had a big presentation tomorrow that he had to get perfect. He was planning to take Kaiba Corp. in a whole new direction. He wanted to make a gaming company. He had never liked the fact that his step father, Gozaburo, had owned a company that made weapons of mass destruction. He wanted to do something more productive with the power he had gained.

He had been the main share holder and the CEO of Kaiba corp. for a month now. He had gained 51 percent of the shares and was able to take over his snake of a step father's company. After Gozaburo had learned of the take over he had disappeared.

"Seto you're going to be late for school and make me late too if you don't hurry up." Mokuba's voice came from outside Seto's office door.

"Five more minutes Mokuba." Seto yelled toward the closed door.

He managed to get to a stopping point about ten minutes later. He knew he would be a little late for school, but he didn't really care. It was the first day of classes and he knew they never really did anything for the first few days. He didn't need school anyway. He was a genius and he knew it. He mostly went out of pure habit and the fact that he wasn't old enough to drop out.

He rose from his desk and gathered his books. He always hated the first day of school. A new person is what pissed him off the most. New people were the only ones dumb enough to actually try and talk to him, but he did always find it fun to show them their error in judgment.

Over the years he had made it perfectly clear to everyone that he was not looking for any companions. There had been people that had tried, but had failed. There was one specific girl by the name of Eva that was still trying to get into Kaiba's world. He wasn't stupid, she only wanted him because he was rich. He had lots of girls pining over him since he had started school. He found them annoying and childish. No one had ever really peeked his interest. He had better things to do than worry about getting friends or a girlfriend. Nothing was worthy of his time accept his company and Mokuba.

He sat back down in his chair and stared at the blank screen of his computer. He really didn't want to go to school. He began to look at a picture that was sitting on his desk facing him. It was framed in gold and was obviously a picture that had gone through some torture. The corner of it was torn and you could see where it had been taped in several places. It was faded and dull looking. He picked the picture up and leaned back in his chair. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he shut his eyes holding the picture to his chest.

He didn't think about her everyday like he use to. It had been nearly three years since she had died and everyday the pain had slowly turned into a numb feeling. He was still angry at her for not saying goodbye. Or was it that he was angry at himself? He didn't really know anymore. He only wished the last thing he said to her hadn't been him yelling 'get out'. He had done it for her own good, but maybe he had been a little too harsh.

Over the years he had begun to realize just how strongly he had felt for Renée. She had kept him grounded. She had taught him how to be tough, but still be a caring person, but when she died all of that went away. After she died the beatings came everyday weather or not he did anything wrong. Gozaburo said that it would build character and he was right. It had turned Seto into a mean and bitter young man known as Kaiba to everyone, but his brother.

Kaiba lifted the picture from his chest and looked at the picture of Renée, himself, and Mokuba still at the orphanage. He placed the photo back on the desk as he rose from his chair. He picked up his briefcase and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good bye, big brother." Mokuba said as he got out of the limo in front of his school.

Kaiba who had his Laptop out and was typing a report only nodded in the general direction of Mokuba.

"I guess that's what passes as good bye around here." Mokuba said with a frustrated look on his face. Mokuba shut the limo door and started to walk up to the school.

Kaiba stopped typing as he felt the slight movement of the limo begin to head towards his school. A sigh escaped him and he went back to typing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kaiba felt the limo stop he started to put his things back in his briefcase. The man that drove the limo opened the door to let Kaiba out.

As Kaiba got out of the limo he noticed that there was not the normal crowd of students outside the school. He looked at his watch and noted that the reason for that must be because classes started about five minutes ago. He would have to go to the damn office now and get a note. He mentally cursed himself for being late and swore he would never do it again.

He walked up to the office door and took a deep breath before entering.

"Mr. Kaiba late on the first day" the secretary said.

"Yes, I had important business to take care of. I do own my own company you know." Kaiba said in a very businesslike manner.

"Well, you will still have to see the principle before I can give you a note to get into class. Go over and sit by Mrs. Fuss." The woman pointed to a girl sitting beside the principles door.

Seto looked over to see Eva smiling and batting her eyelashes at him. He gave her a look of pure discussed as he sat down.

"Hello Seto." She said as she giggled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Call me Kaiba. Actually, why don't you just not speak at all." Kaiba said as he leaned back in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh you don't mean that, Seto. I know you like me. Why don't you just admit it." Eva said as she placed her hand on his leg.

Kaiba shot up out of the chair and turned to look at the shocked girl. "Touch me again and you won't have an arm to touch me with!"

"Mr. Kaiba you can go to class now." Kaiba turned around to see the principle looking at him. "Mrs. Fuss I am ready to see you in my office now."

"Thank you, sir." Kaiba said as he got the note and headed towards class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived in the class room he was thankful that the teacher hadn't started class yet. People were in their little groups playing duel monsters and talking. He sat down in an empty seat and got out a book to read.

Five minutes had passed. The teacher rose from his desk and cleared his throat. "Please be seated class." Mr. Puck began. "This year there will be a lot of projects that will need to be taken home. You will need………."

The words of Mr. Puck began to fade into the back ground. His mind started to wonder back to the report that was sitting in his briefcase. He looked down at his desk and began to calculate numbers in his head and go through the presentation he would present to Pegasus tomorrow. He was taken out of his state when he heard a faint knock at the classroom door.

"Come in." Mr. Puck said.

A girl emerged from the door and began to walk up to the teacher. She had long black hair that hit her midway down her back and porcelain skin. Kaiba thought he had just seen a ghost.

"Class, this is Mrs. Erwin. She has just moved here from America." Mr. Puck said gesturing towards the girl. "Mrs. Erwin would you like to tell us anything about yourself?"

"Hi, my name is Renée Erwin. I was born in Domino city, but was adopted by an American family when I was twelve. I am a singer and I play the piano. Um……and I'm living on my own because my parents are still in America. Well…..I guess that's about it." The girl said with a warm smile as she looked around the room.

Seto had gone into a state of shock as he looked at the girl. He didn't know what exactly to think. 'Maybe it was Renée's twin she never knew about, but I don't know why she would know about her brother and then not know about a sister she had.' He thought to himself. The girl's eyes were what scared Kaiba the most. Renée had always had very unique eyes. Her eyes were almost pure black and now he was staring into equally black eyes.

"Mrs. Erwin you can sit behind Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Puck said gesturing towards a desk.

Kaiba watched as the girl walked to her desk.

As she passed he caught the scent of her. She smelled of peaches. 'But it can't be. It's not possible. Renée is that you? '

**Authors Note:** FYI….I know he wasn't much of an ass in this chapter, but this was more of the "I am in complete shock" chapter...Anyway, so he will be an ass in the next chapter…lol….Please review!!!!


	8. How Dare You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_**How Dare You:**_

Kaiba sat in his desk staring at the front of the class room. He felt like he was having a panic attack. 'But if it was her wouldn't she have said something to me?' he thought to himself. He could hear her rustling through her backpack for something.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Do you have a pencil I can barrow? I think mine fell out of my backpack."

Kaiba turned around to look at the girl that had tapped him on the shoulder. Her black eyes stared warmly into his cold blue ones.

There was no more doubt that this was Renée. She looked and acted exactly like the girl that had supposedly died almost three years ago. She had the same gentle voice and warm smile; the same black hair and the same intense black eyes. This was Renée.

Kaiba stared at her with a blank expression. 'She must think I don't recognize her. How dare her think I'm that stupid. Gozaburo didn't send her away. She must have wanted to leave. If she had wanted to stay then she would have come and got me or tried to find me after she got adopted. How can she be looking at me like that? It's like she's talking to a stranger. How dare her! She must think I'm stupid.' The thoughts came rushing into his head all at once.

'I thought he was hot when I first saw him, but now he's kind of freaking me out.' Renée thought to herself.

"Um…..hello? Can you stop staring at me like that? If you don't have a pencil, just say so." Renée said with a confused tone.

Kaiba just turned back around in his seat toward the front of the room.

"Here, you can barrow a pencil from me." Renée looked over to the left and saw a blond haired boy holding out a pencil. "Don't worry about rich boy there. He's always an ass to people."

Renée took the pencil from the boy and nodded thanks. "Rich boy?"

"Kaiba, he thinks he's better than everyone just because he owns his own company. My name is Jou if you were wondering."

"Do you think that if you insult me enough she won't notice what an idiot you are?" Kaiba said turning around to look at Jou.

"Maybe you think if you're mean to enough people no one will notice what an idiot _you_ are." Renée said defending Jou. She might not know Kaiba, but it was pretty plain to see that calling him a loner would be somewhat of an understatement.

"Was I talking to you?" Kaiba said turning his attention to Renée.

"No, but I couldn't just sit by and watch you be mean to someone."

"Yeah Kaiba, You should listen to her." Jou chimed in.

"Don't you even act like you didn't do anything wrong. You said something mean about him before he even said anything to you." Renée looked at Jou with frustration in her eyes.

"Don't defend me. I can take care of myself." Kaiba said turning back around in his seat.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice" Renée said under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang about an hour later indicating that class was over.

Renée bent down to pick up her backpack, but was surprised to see that it had already been picked up by Jou.

"Sorry about earlier. That guy just really gets under my skin." Jou said smiling at Renée.

"So…. Are you holding my backpack for ransom?" Renée said in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought I might walk you to class if you want." Jou said picking up his backpack as well.

"Sure, I'll need help finding it…… I can carry my own backpack." She said holding out her hand.

"No I can do it." Jou said teetering to the left.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do well with the macho guy act." She said once again holding out her hand.

"Fine." Jou said handing her the backpack.

Kaiba, who hadn't left the room yet, was watching the two. 'Oh how cute. Dog boy is flirting with her.' He thought as he started to gather his things. Kaiba rose from the desk and began to leave the classroom when he felt a light tug at his arm.

"Hey, Kaiba was it? Can I talk to you for a second?" Renée said as Kaiba turned around to look at her.

"Don't you have a little date with dog boy over there?"

"First of all, stop calling him names. Secondly, I told him I wanted to talk to you and that I'd catch up with him later." Renée said looking up at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked over at Jou and found himself to be very amused at the sight. Jou looked like someone had just run over his dog and he was looking at Kaiba like he had been the one driving the car.

"I don't have time to talk. I have a business meeting in thirty minutes." Kaiba said looking back down at Renée.

"Business meeting? Stop acting like your forty." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't have the privilege of acting like I'm a child like you do." Kaiba said in a harsh businesslike way.

Renée looked at Kaiba with a hurt expression "All I wanted to say was that I was sorry for snapping at you earlier. Sorry I bothered you." Renée gave Kaiba one more look and then left the room leaving Jou and Kaiba.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her?" Jou yelled at Kaiba.

"Mind your own business." And with that Kaiba walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou had asked Renée to lunch so she could meet his friends. When lunch came around they decided to go outside because it was such a beautiful day.

Renée had not seen Kaiba since that morning. 'Why can't I get him out of my head? He's a jerk! He didn't have one nice thing to say to me. But those eyes….I can't get them out of my head. They looked hurt. They looked like I had done something to him, but what could I have done? All I did was ask for a pencil!'

"Renée? Are you ok?" Jou asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you look like your mind has gone on vacation." Jou said waving his hand in front of Renée's face.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about something." She said coming out of her daze and looking at Jou.

"Don't worry about it…… Oh look there's Yugi and the gang!" Jou said standing up and waving to a boy with pink, black and blond hair followed by another boy and a girl.

"Renée, this is my best bud Yugi." He said motioning to the boy with the multi colored hair. "And this is Honda and Anzu" Motioning to the other two.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Renée said as everyone sat down at the table.

"Nice to meet you too. So where are you from?" Anzu asked with a smile.

"I'm from America, but I was born in Domino." Renée said picking up her fork to stab the mystery meat.

"Yea, she told us that in class. Didn't you say you were adopted when you were twelve?" Jou said.

"Well that's what I was told." Renée said looking down at her plate of food. She never liked talking about it, but if she was going to make friends then she had to open up a little.

"What do you mean you were told?" Yugi joined the conversation.

"Well, I apparently had some kind of accident right after I was adopted. I can't remember a whole year of my life, to tell you the truth." Renée said.

"Wow that must be ruff….. What kind of accident was it?" Honda blurted out.

Anzu elbowed Honda in the side. "Sorry about that. We're trying to teach him to think before opening his mouth, but apparently it's not working." Anzu said looking at Honda with warning.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It feels good to finally talk to someone about it. So ask away if you want." Renée said with a smile. She found herself being able to trust these people quickly and it felt good to have friends she could talk to.

"Well, can you answer my question now?" Honda said slightly pushing Anzu's arm.

"I wish I could. I don't really know what happened to me and my parents never told me. That's why I left home, so I could find out what really happened in that year. My parents were too secretive about it. It was like they were hiding something." Renée said looking up from her plate.

"What made you come all the way to Domino City from America?" Jou said with an egger tone.

"This was the last place I was before the accident. I went to the orphanage where I was adopted, but it had closed down. I really didn't have anywhere else to look and I couldn't go home, so I got a part time job and started school here."

"Where do you work?" Yugi asked.

"I work at a restaurant called Veterna. The owner lets me stay in a room he has above the restaurant………I really enjoyed all of your company, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to take a walk before my next class."

"I'll come with you." Jou said getting up from his sit.

"No, that's ok. I just kind of want to be alone right now. I'll catch up with you later." Renée got out of her chair and walked away.

She really had enjoyed talking to them, but recapping the last month of her life was really hard to talk about. Her parents had told her that if she went to Domino she wouldn't be allowed to come back home. She had loved her parents, but she knew something important was missing. She could feel it. It had to have something to do with that year she lost. Her parents had tried to keep it from her, but she was going to find out what happened, come hell or high water.

She decided that she would go to the front of the school and just sit for a while before her next class.

When she got there she noticed someone sitting on the steps talking on a cell phone. 'Oh great! That's who I want to see right now. Happy boy!' She thought as a sigh escaped her.

Kaiba looked up when he saw Renée approach. "Just get it done or I will find someone who can!" Kaiba said to the person on the phone and then hung it up.

"So do you talk to everyone that way or are me and the person on the phone special?"

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" Kaiba said putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Oh forget it. I just won't talk to you anymore. You take the fun out of sarcasm." Renée said sitting a little closer to Kaiba than she meant to.

Kaiba strangely didn't feel the urge to move away like he would normally in this situation. He leaned back resting his elbows on the step behind him and looked up at the sky.

Renée felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She really hadn't meant to sit that close. She had really miscalculated the distance. She looked down at Kaiba to see him as relaxed as ever staring at something in the sky. 'Great! I'm sitting here feeling like I'm about to have a heart attack and he looks like he's ready to go to sleep.'

"Um…… What are you looking at?" She said looking up at the sky and seeing nothing of interest.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me." He said turning his attention to Renée.

"Well, I feel weird sitting here with someone and not saying anything. I'll just leave." She said beginning to stand up.

"You can stay if you want. I don't really care one way or the other." Kaiba said in a neutral voice. He really didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't let her know that. He wanted to find out why she left him. Why she abandoned Mokuba and him. He was going to have to get close to her. Earn her trust and then make her pay for what she did. He really didn't understand why she would think he wouldn't recognize her, but it was her own fault for thinking he was stupid.

Renée sat back down, but made sure she was at least a foot away from Kaiba before she sat.

They sat in silence the whole time other than the occasional clearing of the throat by Renée because of nerves.

The bell rang fifteen minutes later. Kaiba was the first to rise and then Renée. She began to walk up the steps in front of Kaiba when she tripped and started to fall backward. In an attempt to save herself she tried to turn around so she would go face first and try to catch herself.

Kaiba having been right behind her caught her in his arms. Since she had tried to turn, her face was now buried in his arm. Kaiba started to help her stand straight, but didn't let go of the grip he had on her. His hands were around her waist and she had her hands tightly griped to his arms.

"Sorry, I'm a real klutz. I owe you one" Renée said loosening her grip on Kaiba's arms and looking up at him.

"Good thing you're a singer and not a dancer." He said letting go of her. 'I shouldn't have said that. Now she'll know I recognize her.' He thought to himself.

"How did you know I was a singer?" She said not stepping back even though he had let go of her. She really liked being this close to him. She could smell his light musty cologne.

"Um……"

"Oh, I remember. I said it in class." She said smiling up at Kaiba.

"Yes, of course that's how I knew." He said in a business like tone.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have multiple personalities or something? You were joking around with me a second ago and now you're acting like I work for you." She said finally moving back from Kaiba.

"See you in class." He said keeping the business like tone. He walked past Renée and went into the building.

"Well, that was weird." she said after Kaiba had entered the school.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait. School has been hell. I'll try to update faster next time. Please review!!!! Thanks ;)


	9. You're Kidding, Right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Authors Note:** All of the chapters up till now have been revisions of my original story. This is the first COMPLETELY new chapter. Hope you like it!!!!

_**You're Kidding, Right?**_

It was now the second day of school and she couldn't exactly say she was looking forward to it. Her first day hadn't gone so well. On the other hand, she had met some really nice people like Jou and his friends, but there was one person she could have done without. Kaiba had completely ignored her the rest of that day. She couldn't figure out what his problem was. Jou had said he was a jerk to everyone, but he hadn't really been a jerk to her, just kind of cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like I said yesterday, there will be a lot of projects this year. Most of them you will do on your own, but I thought since it is only the second day that I would give you partners for your first project." Mr. Puck said as he took out a list of the students from his desk.

Renée was really nervous about the new assignment. She didn't really know anyone yet and she was not looking forward to being partnered up with someone she didn't know. She had one thing on her side however. Kaiba wasn't at school today because of his meeting. She gave a little mental jump of joy that there was no possible way she would get partnered up with Kaiba.

"OK class. I think I'm just going to let you pick your own partners for this one." Mr. Puck said putting down the list.

Everyone quickly partnered up in what seemed to be a matter of seconds. Jou had Yugi as his partner and Anzu had grabbed Honda. 'Great, the only people I know are taken' she thought to herself.

"Does everyone have a partner now?" Mr. Puck said looking around at the class.

Renée raised her hand. "No sir. I still need a partner."

"Ah, Mrs. Erwin." He once again looked down at his class list that was sitting on his desk. "Mr. Kaiba seems to be absent today, so you may be his partner when he returns."

"Mr. Puck? I'll be happy to switch with her. She can have Rebecca and I'll take Seto." Renée looked over to see a very pretty girl with blond hair that still had her hand raised in the air.

"Thank you Mrs. Fuss, but that won't be necessary."

Eva lowered her hand and gave a death glare to Renée.

'Who is she? His psycho jealous girlfriend?' Renée thought to herself. She couldn't believe she got stuck with Kaiba.

Just then there was a knock on the classroom door. "Enter" Mr. Puck said as he sat at his desk.

Kaiba walked in and took his seat.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Kaiba. I have assigned you a partner for your first project since you weren't here to pick. Mrs. Erwin will be your partner."

'This has to be some kind of Joke, right?' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Your project is a twenty page paper on any country you like. I want to know about the culture, the….."

Once again Kaiba felt himself fading from the teacher's speech. He couldn't believe he had gotten Renée as a partner. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Renée looking at him with a frustrated look on her face. "What?"

"He told us to get together with are partner. Weren't you listening?" She rolled her eyes.

He looked around to see that everyone had pushed there desks together with their chosen partner and he quickly got up to do the same.

"So what country do you want to do?" Renée said getting out a notebook.

"I don't care." He said as he leaned back in his seat. He hadn't slept in almost four days and it was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Um….Are you ok?" She said leaning forward in her chair to look at him closer.

This brought Kaiba back from his sleepy state quickly. He had been so busy with the meeting today he had almost forgotten about his plan. He was going to have to be nice to her for it to work. This was going to be really hard for him considering he hated her. "I'm fine, just tired."

"It's called sleep. You should try it." She said looking back down at her notebook. "I think we should do America. What do you think?"

"Whatever"

She let out a deep sigh and closed her notebook. 'OK, Maybe if I just talk to him for a while he'll wake up and help' She thought to herself. "So…Your name is Seto, right?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Yes"

"Is it ok if I call you that? I really hate calling people by their last name. It seems so formal."

"I don't really like people calling me by my first name." He said shifting in his seat.

"Oh, Sorry. I just assumed it was ok since she called you that." She said pointing towards Eva. She couldn't help but laugh at Kaiba's face. He had his nose stuck up in the air like he smelled something gross. "Something the matter?" She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He glared at her.

"Your face." She laughed even harder.

Kaiba grunted and said "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"You can call me Seto." He said in a low growling voice.

"Ok then, _Seto_." She intentionally emphasized his name. "How about we do our project on America?"

He was surprised that hearing his first name didn't bother him more. Kaiba just shrugged and relaxed back into his sit. "Like I said before, I don't care."

Renée once again sighed in defeat. She was about to say something when the fire alarm went off.

"Line up for the fire drill!" Mr. Puck shouted at the rapidly growing student voices.

Renée quickly got up from her seat and looked down at the unmoving Kaiba. She raised an eyebrow. "Good thing it's a drill or you'd be burned alive."

"The key word in that sentence is _drill._" He said slowly getting up from the desk.

The students began to file out in front of Mr. Puck. Renée wanted to catch up with Jou and the gang before they got out the door. "I'll see you after school, so we can work on our project. Meet me in front of the school at 3:15pm." She cut in line to get behind Jou and was quickly out of sight.

Kaiba stood there soaking in what she had just said. He had no idea what to do about this. He couldn't bring her home with him because of Mokuba. Mokuba had been young when she was around, but he would most likely, at least, think she looked familiar and he couldn't have that. That would ruin his plan. He had to let her think she had the upper hand and then take her down.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Yelled Mr. Puck.

Kaiba quickly snapped out of his thoughts and walked out the door followed by Mr. Puck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 3:10pm and Renée was sitting on the steps in front of the school waiting for Kaiba.

"Hey, you waiting for your ride?" Jou said coming up behind her.

"No, I'm waiting for Seto. We're going to work on are project."

"Seto? Since when is he letting people call him that?"

Renée just shrugged and smiled up at Jou.

Jou sat down beside her and began to talk about what he and Yugi were doing for their project. "Yeah, Yugi and me are going to do that later today. He's going to look up the stuff about the culture and I'm..." he was cut off by a briefcase that landed hard on his foot. Jou let out a loud curse and then turned around ready to punch the owner of the briefcase.

Renée, who had been tying her shoe, turned around just in time to see Jou take a swing at Kaiba's face. To her relief, Kaiba moved out of the way sending Jou falling forward onto the ground. 'Wait, why am I relieved?' she thought to herself. Renée rose from the steps and went to the side of Jou.

"Oops, clumsy me. I just can't seem to keep my briefcase in my hand." Kaiba said with a smirk looking down at Renée.

"Why you little…" Jou growled as he got up ready to pounce on Kaiba.

Renée quickly got in-between the two glaring boys and faced Jou. "Jou calm down. It was an accident." She said knowing full well that it wasn't.

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend. She obviously doesn't want her precious puppy to get hurt." Kaiba said as he stepped forward getting closer to Renée's back.

Jou just made a low grunting noise and glared even harder at Kaiba.

Renée, on the other hand, spun around and looked up at Kaiba with her eyebrows furrowed. "He is not my boyfriend!"

Kaiba looked at Jou with a smug look on his face. Still looking at Jou he said "I'll be in the limo when you're ready to go." He then walked past Renée brushing against her arm.

Her heart jumped at the touch. 'No, no, no, I do not like this guy! He's a jerk, but there is something about him…' she shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. She turned around to look at Jou, but to her surprise he was no longer there. She looked around and saw him halfway down the street with his back hunched. He was too far to catch up with at this point, so she sighed and headed toward the black limo.

Kaiba waited patiently in the limo with his legs crossed and his arms folded. 'That went perfectly. I can't have dog boy getting close to her. That would ruin my plan. Now all I have to do is think of how to get my revenge on her. If I let her think I like her then she'll never see it coming.' He laughed at the thought of her in disarray.

When Renée reached the limo she tapped on the tented window. The door opened and she got in beside Kaiba. She had never been in a limo before, but the feeling seemed strangely familiar.

"Where do you live?" Kaiba said finally looking at Renée.

"Oh…well, if we're going there we could have walked."

"I don't walk." He said looking back at the front of the car.

Renée raised her eyebrow "I live above the restaurant Veterna. Do you know where that is?"

"You live above a restaurant?" He said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Without answering her question he told the driver to go to Kaiba Corp.

**Authors Note:** Hope you liked it. Please review!!!!


End file.
